Crazy In The Secondary
La serie fue añadida al aire en el 7 de agosto del año 2004,por los estudios radowsonics americans con la colaboración de Aleatory productions información Crazy in the secondary es una serie animada creada por los estudios radowsonics,su fecha de lanzamiento seframe|crazy in the secondary fue una serie basada en temas reales,tales como el abuso escolar,el bondage,etc. inició el 7 de agosto del año 2004 y fue la tercera serie de lanzamiento en la cadena de series de radowsonics.Fue realizada con ayuda de Aleatory productions,con la maisma categoria de entretenimiento que las demas series.Es una serie clasificación B,debido a su extenso contenido. historia Todo empieza con la idea de una serie en la que 2 chicos hicieran todo tipo de locuras respecto a su edad,pero al inicio de la idea,los chicos se llamarian Andy y George,quedando como titulo de la serie,pero despues de la expocisión,el productor recalcó que el titulo no seria conveniente y seria un motivo de hacerle poco exito.La idea creció con un titulo replanteado,y partiócomo motivo de concurso,en el cual el titulo ganador fue``crazy in the summer teen´´,pero modificado de la frace summer teen,a secondary,como una iniciativa del tema dado a tratar.La serie fue inspiración de algunos productores que contaron su infancia y sobre que clase de locuras cometian en esta. sinopsis Crispo,un chico de 12 años de edad,esta listo para iniciar una nueva etapa en Sanity School,aunque con miedo de no ser aceptado,pero mientras avanza el transcurso con sus amigos Albert(un chico rapero y aventurero famoso)y Gaby(su acompañante mas cercana),descubre que dentro de el esta el destino de dominio de la secundaria socialmente. personajes *Crispo:un chico de 14 años(12 cuando empieza)que trata de entender la vida social y el mundo en el que viven todos los chicos de la secundaria.Principalmente teme a ser un desadaptado social en respectiva a lo que le decia brad cuando niño,de estos aprendisajes trata mas o menos su vida y el ovjetivo de la serie. *Albert(sonicrash):un chico de 15 años(12 cuando empieza),segun la serie y su vida,es un rapero y actor bastante popular y amado por el genero femenino.Supuestamente su vida es tratada a riesgos sin sentido y ciertas desviaciones solo por divertirse.Es esquizofrenico y amante del bondage. *Gaby:una chica de 14 años(12 al inicio)que es lider de porristas,totalmente responsable y carismática,actrua como una niñera para el equipo y tambien su leal mentora.Es amiga de crispo(pero en la tercera temporada se hacen pareja),y se encarga de que los chicos no se metan en problemas. *Rodrigo:un chico de 17 años(15 al iniciar)con una reputación de antagonista(aunque sin duda alguna es bastante espontáneo),experimentó poderes magneticos extraños en su infancia,pero una asociación decidió que seria muy peligroso dejarlo asi y le borraron la memoria,por lo que en el primer episodio de la serie actua confundido pese a sus poderes,es luchador en secreto y le agrada imponerse ante la sociedad. *Velosy:velosy es un legator(extraterrestre)de 19 años de edad,totalmente inteligente y acertivo,tambien posee una fuerza descomunal y una velocidad atroz,es el cómico y epico de la serie,y el principal representante de albert,actua siempre a la razón,le teme a la ropa interior grande.Llegó a la tierra en modo cápsula,y desde entonces no se le a despegado a la familia lionnel por nada. *Ronald:es un chico de 14 años(12 al inicio de la serie),es el típico bromista del grupo y a veces tiene un sexto sentido para lo impredecible,suele hablar mucho y a veces ser un poco ingenuo(cayendo en las trampas de algunos),es el mejor amigo de crispo. *david:es un chico de 14 años(12 en principio),es muy talentoso y agradable,amigo de rodrigo(antiguo),siempre espontáneo y seguro de si mismo.Tiene un gran ego y un talento especial de acertar en solucion a cada problema. episodios de la primera temporada *crispo presents *confusion day *ruined holiday *the nightmare *operation disaster *walk in my shoes *I think of you *sings songs *weak minds *I am popular *kisses rescue *mortal challenges *invades a child *is fashion *taming the waves *candiru curiosidades *algunos personajes poseen poderes. *la serie tuvo una leyenda urbana en el año 2008 *en algunos paises fue sencurada,debido a su contenido tanto agresivo como sexual. Categoría:Series